Quizzing
by Twin Palindromes
Summary: Who Is Your crush?" Maka slightly blushed when she saw this question. Her fingers lay on the right keys to start the name, but she shook her head. "I really couldn’t tell you that." --READ You'll lovee it. xD--
1. Maka

**AN: Hello all! :D**

**I got permission to do this awesome idea for a little fanfic!**

**WAH!**

**I'm so excited. xD**

**ON WITH IT THEN!**

**Disclaimer! : I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Disclaimer number two! : This idea was thought up by the genius ****Beckah-lynn. ****You should search her and go read her awesome stories!  
(Especially if you like TWILIGHT! Yes? No? You! With your hand up! Twilight?! Fah…)**

. . . . . .

"Ah! Soul! That goes over here!" Maka said, grabbing the wire from the weapon's hand.

Soul growled and grabbed the wire back, connecting it into the computer.

"There. That's how it's supposed to go." He said, hitting the power button. The screen blinked on and showed a small _loading _sign.

"Geez…if I would've known this stupid computer would be so difficult I wouldn't have even bought it for you." Soul muttered, putting his hands behind his head as he walked out of Maka's room.

"Yeah…but that's what a _cool guy_ does, right?" Maka smiled at Soul and plopped herself into her chair excitedly.

The white haired boy opened one eye and peeked at her. He grinned as he left her room, seeing how excited she was.

"Ne…I'll make dinner." He said, shutting her door softly.

"Thanks!" She managed before he shut it all the way.

Maka surfed through the computer – just searching random things – and found a link that said "Survey."

Curious, she clicked on it and after realizing what it was, Maka decided she'd fill it out for fun.

Who Was The Last Person You Talked To?  
**Soul.**

Who Was The Last Person You Were With, Besides Family?  
**Soul again!**

Who Was Your Last Kiss?  
**As long as I can remember….? My mother.**

Who Knows The Most About You?  
**Soul, probably.**

Who Can Make You Laugh No Matter What?  
**A few people…**

Who Can You Always Count On?  
**My friends…Tsubaki, Soul, Kidd, Liz, Patty…not sure about BlackStar thought. :)**

Who Has Your Heart?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maka's stomach did a little flip when she saw this question. Was she supposed to type no one? She frowned. It was fitting but…she didn't want it to be, she guessed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No one. Yet.**

Who Is Your Favorite Teacher In School?  
**Marie-Chan! She's got to be the most normal one there.**

Who Is Your Crush?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maka slightly blushed when she saw this question. Her fingers lay on the right keys to start the name, but she shook her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I really couldn't tell you that.**

Who Is Your Best Friend?  
**I have a lot. :) But Soul is probably my **_**best **_**best friend. But don't tell him I told him or he'll tell me I'm not cool.**

Who Loves You?  
**A few people, I hope.**

The What's

What Is Your Favorite Song At The Moment?  
**Paper moon**

What Are You Looking Forward To?  
**Dinner. I'm starving.**

What Is Your Favorite Color?  
**Eh…Red. :)**

What Website Do You Visit Most?  
**I've only visited this website.**

What Is Your Favorite Smell?  
**Mint.**

What Is Your Favorite Movie?  
**I haven't watched one in awhile…too busy.**

What Is Your Favorite Season?  
**Spring.**

What Makes You Mad?  
**Lots of things. In particular...Soul, BlackStar, Arachne, insanity, burnt curry…**

What Curse Word Do You Use A lot?  
**Well…I don't use those words that much. I've said damn once if that helps…**

What Kind Of Phone Do You Have?  
**A home phone?**

What Was The Last Song You Listened To?  
**Paper Moon**

The When's

When Was The Last Time You Went To The Mall?  
**Before the last Shibusen dance with Tsubaki. Dress shopping.**

When Did You Talk To Your Crush Last?  
**Eh…not too long ago.**

When Do You Graduate?  
**From Shibusen? When I turn Soul into a Death Scythe I guess…that **_**would **_**be considered graduating, wouldn't it?**

When Is The Next Time You'll Do Something Fun?  
**Not sure. Maybe tomorrow when I get back to school? Everyone will be showing off their new Christmas gifts…**

When Was The Last Time You Ate or Drank Something?  
**Maybe four hours ago? At lunch.**

When Was The Last Time You Went To The Movies?  
**Not in a really long time. That's cos' I went with my Father and my Mother when they were still married. So yes, a very long time ago.**

When Was Your First Kiss?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maka scowled at the question, staring down at the keyboard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haven't had it yet.**

When Were You In The Car Last?  
**Not too long ago.**

When Will You Be 21?  
**Ah. A long time from now.**

When Will You Be Taking Your Next Vacation?  
**Vacation? Hmm…whenever my friends feel like going somewhere, I guess.**

The Where's

Where Do You Live?  
**Death City**

Where Is The Best Place To Be?  
**Death City. With my friends of course. :)**

Where Was Your Last Vacation?  
**I'm not sure if you'd call going to Baba Yaga's Castle is much of a vacation…but the forest was pretty…**

Where Were You Born?  
**In Death City.**

Where Is Your Best Friend?  
**In the kitchen, cooking dinner and being cool like always.**

Where Do You Want To Live?  
**I'm perfectly happy where I live now.**

Where Was The Last place Your Were Besides Your Own House?  
**The store. Soul dragged me there so we could get more pocky…**

Where Do You Think You'll Be In 10 Years?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maka stared at this question for a good three minutes.

"Where will I be?" She thought aloud.

"Eh?" Soul grunted, poking his head in her door. "What?"

She was about to send him away, but she cocked her head to the side and asked him.

"Where do you think I'll be in ten years?" Soul's eyes came together.

"Ah…you'll be like twenty three?" Soul scratched his head, scrunching up his face. "I don't know…. Ne, where do you want to be?"

Maka looked at him for a second.

"Here….I guess?"

Soul grinned at her.

"Then you'll probably be here, smarty." He walked back through her door to the kitchen.

Maka laughed and shook her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll be at my favorite place…with my favorite people.**

Where Are Your Parents?  
**………..**

Where Were You 24 Hours Ago?  
**Hitting Soul with a book.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maka giggled at her last answer.

"Dinner's almost done…what's that?" Soul grinned at her and scrolled up, reading.

"MAKA-CHOP!" She yelled, bringing a book down onto his head. "I didn't give you permission to read it!" She cried, throwing herself in front of the screen.

Soul rubbed his cracked skull and shook his head at her.

"Geez. Fine. I won't read it." Maka relaxed away from the monitor and sank back into her chair.

"Hah!" Soul yelled running back to Maka and constricting her hands.

"Soul!" She yelled, squirming in his grip. "Why do you want to read it so bad?"

Soul ignored her and kept scrolling down the quiz with one hand and both of her hands in his other.

Maka stayed silent, pouting. Soul snorted a few times while he read her survey. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to do it?" She asked reluctantly, knowing he'd think it was stupid and call her uncool. But she was surprised when he released her hands and pushed her towards the door.

"Yeah, sure. After dinner."

**AN: That was just really silly. xD**

**But it was fun! I'll do Soul next….then I'll do some other peeps. :p**

**REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Soul

**AN: Hello all! :D**

**Now….on to the much anticipated Soul survey! x)**

**Disclaimer! : I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Disclaimer number two! : This idea was thought up by the genius ****Beckah-lynn. ****You should search her and go read her awesome stories!**

. . . . . .

Maka slid hers and Soul's plates into the sink and started washing them.

"Go do the survey!" She peeked over her shoulder, smiling at him. "I wanna read your answers too!"

Soul huffed and got up.

"It's starting to sound even more uncool…" He mumbled, fitting his hands behind head and starting towards Maka's room.

Maka turned back to the dishes and rolled her eyes.

_Like I didn't know that was coming. _She thought, grinning at the dish water.

Soul glanced at her before walking into Maka's room and plopping himself down into the chair.

He grinned, reading Maka's answers one more time, and then started at the top.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Was The Last Person You Talked To?  
**Tiny-tits.**

Who Was The Last Person You Were With, Besides Family?  
**Ne…I already told you. Tiny-tits.**

Who Was Your Last Kiss?  
**No one.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Soul rolled his eyes. It was uncool to be kissed by your family, he thought. So why would Maka put she was kissed by her _mother_?

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Who Knows The Most About You?  
**Either BlackStar or Maka. **

Who Can Make You Laugh No Matter What?  
**Crazy-ass BlackStar no doubt.**

Who Can You Always Count On?  
**No one…really?**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Soul sighed. This was a _girl survey_. All mushy feelings crap. It'd be fun to make BlackStar or Kidd take it…

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Who Has Your Heart?  
**Dammit…why is this so lame?**

Who Is Your Favorite Teacher In School?  
**Heh…why would I have one?**

Who Is Your Crush?

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Soul raised his eyebrows. He considered for a moment then shook his head.

_Maka's gonna read this… _Soul thought, erasing the few letters he had already started typing.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**I don't have time for that uncool stuff…**

Who Is Your Best Friend?

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Soul grinned his toothy grin while he read Maka's answer one more time…

**I have a lot. :) But Soul is probably my **_**best **_**best friend. But don't tell him I told him or he'll tell me I'm not cool.**

He shook his head and typed his own answer…scowling at it. C'mon! If he didn't put it, He'd feel like a dumbass and be all guilty when Maka read it…

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Maka.**

Who Loves You?

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Soul's face scrunched up. Who did love him? No one told him they loved him…wait…nope. Nobody had. He scowled at the question before spinning Maka's chair around, facing her door.

"Ne, Maka."

"Soul?" She asked, looking back at him, his head poking out from behind her door.

"Do you love me?" Maka's eyebrows shot up. She could feel the faint red spread onto her cheeks…until she remembered he was doing the survey.

"Oh…s-sure." She said, turning back to the dishes hurriedly.

Soul shook his head, grinning.

_Geez…you didn't have to get so worked up…_

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Maka does.**

The What's

What Is Your Favorite Song At The Moment?  
**I have a lot.**

What Are You Looking Forward To?  
**The end of this squashy survey.**

What Is Your Favorite Color?  
**Eh? Nnnn…green.**

What Website Do You Visit Most?  
**I've only visited this website. --- I second that opinion, Maka.**

What Is Your Favorite Smell?  
**So damn girly…**

What Is Your Favorite Movie?  
**I can't sit still that long. I get fidgety.**

What Is Your Favorite Season?  
**Doesn't matter?**

What Makes You Mad?  
**Insanity? Spiders and snakes? Kishin souls? **_**The Kishin? **_**School? **

**Yeah…I hate school the most.**

What Curse Word Do You Use A lot?  
**Heh…you don't wanna know. But I don't say it around Maka…**

What Kind Of Phone Do You Have?  
**A home phone?**

What Was The Last Song You Listened To?  
**Paper Moon**

The When's

When Was The Last Time You Went To The Mall?  
**Before the last Shibusen dance with BlackStar…following Maka and Tsubaki to make fun of their ugly dresses.**

When Did You Talk To Your Crush Last?  
**Ne…no comment…**

When Do You Graduate?  
**Eh? I don't want to graduate from **_**hell, **_**thanks.**

When Is The Next Time You'll Do Something Fun?  
**Me, Kidd and BlackStar will probably go around after hell sentencing tomorrow.**

When Was The Last Time You Ate or Drank Something?  
**Five seconds ago when I ate dinner with Maka.**

When Was The Last Time You Went To The Movies?  
**I don't even think theres a movie place in Death City…plus I don't like movies…**

When Was Your First Kiss?

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Soul sweat dropped, scratching his head. But he blew out a sigh of relief when he saw Maka's answer. Neither of them had been kissed yet.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**No kiss…yet…**

When Were You In The Car Last?  
**Eh? Is this just random questions of my life?**

When Will You Be 21?  
**In… seven years?**

When Will You Be Taking Your Next Vacation?  
**I don't have time to take vacations…**

The Where's

Where Do You Live?  
**Death City**

Where Is The Best Place To Be?  
**In mine and Maka's apartment.**

Where Was Your Last Vacation?  
**Haven't had one in a loooong time…except the constant trips into my head where me and Maka can dance…that's always a nice vacation from everything.**

Where Were You Born?  
**Eh? I don't remember…**

Where Is Your Best Friend?  
**----------------------------------------------------------**

Soul almost laughed at her answer in this question.

**In the kitchen, cooking dinner and being cool like always.**

Heh…she thought so highly of him…

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**In the kitchen, washing dishes and being…Maka?**

Where Do You Want To Live?  
**Somewhere that isn't filled with insanity and hundreds of Kishin souls…**

Where Was The Last place Your Were Besides Your Own House?  
**Heh…I needed pocky…**

Where Do You Think You'll Be In 10 Years?  
**----------------------------------------------------------**

Soul raised an eyebrow at the monitor. He remembered Maka asking him where she would be…so now where will he be?

He thought for awhile…and then decided he'd make at least one question _uncool, _for his meisters girly-squishy-squashy sake.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Ne…I'll be with my meister. Were bound together. Heh.**

Where Are Your Parents?  
**Who cares?**

Where Were You 24 Hours Ago?  
**Sleeping….or getting mauled by a dictionary.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Soul read it over and over again.

"That was…weird…" He said loud enough so Maka could hear.

"Ah! Are you finished?" Maka asked, walking into the room, a huge smile spread across her lips. Soul made an amused face at her. Pushing off the chair he fit his hands behind his head once again and walked to her bed to plop onto his back.

"All yours." He said. Shutting his eyes. He could hear Maka's light step bounce to the computer and swing the chair into place. She could hear her giggles, her oohs and ahhs.

_So damn cute. _He thought, as quiet as he could in his own mind, as if Maka could hear his thoughts. Eh…he kinda wished she could…

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**AN:**

**-*absolutely dies*-**

**A little bit of good o' classic fluff attacks.**

**Sorry to everyone that was anticipating this and didn't like it! I don't even know if I did a good…like…Soul-survey-ness?**

**xD**

**LOL. I dunno. I just really hope and wish to death that you will review! I'll take requests on who to do next? Even though I know I'm not all great at it. xD**

**Review….and request! :)**


	3. Tsubaki

**AN: Hello all! :D Sorry chapter is a little overdue…school is not my friend… :/**

**ANYHOO!**

**You all had magnificent Ideas…but I could only pick one sadly… (I feel like I'm a game show host?!?! O.o) and all of you that reviewed and requested…picked different people! xD**

**I was going to go with the majority of whichever character, but you picked different characters! xD **

**SO… I went with Eimi's idea to go onto Tsubaki, because, as she said, it would make more sense since Tsubaki is a really good friend of Maka's…and because I really wanna do BlackStar's survey! LOL.**

**Anywho! Here's Tsubaki! :D (Sorry if her answers are a little bo-oring.)**

**Disclaimer! : I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Disclaimer number two! : This idea was thought up by the genius ****Beckah-lynn. ****You should search her and go read her unbelievable, remarkable stories!**

. . . . . .

"HYA-HOO!" BlackStar yelled, dive-bombing Soul's and Maka's roof.

Wait…that wasn't even _their _part of the building.

"BlackStar. Please get down." Tsubaki mumbled into her hands, now glued to her face.

"I, THE GODLY BLACKSTAR WILL NOW MAKE MY ENTRANCE THROUGH YOUR ROOF!" Tsubaki's eyes widened to the point she thought they might fall out.

"That's not _Maka-Chan's and Soul-kun's _apartment!" She squealed, raising her hands in front of her signaling him to stop.

BlackStar looked up at Tsubaki and what looked like a faint blush blotched his cheeks. He always acted differently around Tsubaki compared to the others…

"Eh…Sorry Tsubaki…even Gods make mistakes." He grinned at her. She smiled back to him, clasped her hands behind her back and they kept walking in silence.

When they got to Maka and Soul's _actual _apartment, BlackStar jumped up the stairs and kicked the door open.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki shouted.

"It wasn't locked!" Maka cried, appearing out of her bedroom door.

"Hey BlackStar." Soul said, striding over to the two and slapping BlackStar's hand. But BlackStar just stared at Soul, then at Maka…back to Soul…

"What?" Maka asked, smiling at Tsubaki. Tsubaki smiled, apologizing for her overexcited meister.

BlackStar blinked and then a large grin bloomed on his face.

"What?!" Maka asked again, a little louder than last time. BlackStar grinned even wider.

"Why were you two in Maka's bedroom?" He raised an eyebrow at Soul.

"You're kidding right?" Everyone's eyes moved to Soul. "What would I do with Tiny-tits? Brush her hair?" BlackStar started to cackle until he was interrupted…

"MAKA-CHOP!" Both boys fell to the floor.

"Humph." Maka grunted, setting the rather large book back down onto the couch.

She looked up to Tsubaki and smiled.

"Hi Tsubaki-chan."

"Hello, Maka-chan." Tsubaki smiled back, following Maka to her room and taking one last worried glance at her blue-haired meister on the floor.

"Ah~ pretty." Tsubaki sighed when she glimpsed the computer. Maka nodded and then suddenly whipped around to Tsubaki.

"You _must _try a survey! It's so fun!" She said, grabbing Tsubaki and sitting her in the chair. She turned to the computer…and then turned back to Tsubaki with a small blush spread across her cheeks.

"Ah...just give me one second to save- I-I mean erase these answers." Tsubaki smiled warmly at Maka and nodded her head once.

Maka clicked haphazardly and finally found a save box, and then brought up the survey with blanks spaces for Tsubaki.

"There! Now just tell me when you're done so I can read your answers!" Maka said, and suddenly Soul and BlackStar threw themselves into the door.

"Us too~!" They yelled

Maka rolled her eyes while swiftly walking out into the living room with the guys.

. . . . . .

Who Was The Last Person You Talked To?  
**Maka-chan**

Who Was The Last Person You Were With, Besides Family?  
**Um…Maka-chan…**

Who Was Your Last Kiss?

. . . . . .

Tsubaki blushed a deep red and smiled shyly at the keyboard.

_I guess…it is a….well…never mind…_

She shook her head, her face still burning.

. . . . . .

**No one…important.**

Who Knows The Most About You?  
**Maka-chan, I think.**

Who Can Make You Laugh No Matter What?  
**BlackStar…when he's not making me nervous…or blush.**

. . . . . .

Tsubaki giggled at her answer. When BlackStar read it, he would no doubt feel proud that he could make her blush or laugh…or even make her nervous anytime he wanted.

. . . . . .

Who Can You Always Count On?  
**My friends.**

Who Has Your Heart?  
**I…don't really have anyone like that…well…complicated…situations…misunderstandings…**

…

**Never mind.**

Who Is Your Favorite Teacher In School?  
**Shinigami-sama is always kind-hearted and very optimistic…and powerful!**

Who Is Your Crush?**  
Um…um I-I…**

Who Is Your Best Friend?  
**All my friends are my best friends…but Maka-chan and I talk the most!**

Well…BlackStar and I talk a lot too but we have a Meister and Weapon relationship as he would say…

Who Loves You?

. . . . . .

Tsubaki, able to breeze through the questions, now stopped dead here. She started wondering if Maka had trouble on this question, too? Or Soul? What if BlackStar took the test? What would he put here?

She felt similar to Chrona when she almost blurted out: "I don't know how to deal with thiiiiiis!"

Tsubaki thought for a bit, but concluded with a sigh.

"Maka-chan~" She called, swirling the chair away from the computer. There was soft steps sounding and Maka opened her door gently.

"Have you finished already?!" She asked, peeking at the monitor.

"No, no…I was just wondering how to answer this question…" Maka nodded, smiled at Tsubaki and read the question that Tsubaki pointed too.

She pushed back from the screen and smiled at her friend in the chair.

"Well…I love you silly. And…well…" She tapped her chin lightly before turning around to her door.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki squeaked in protest at Maka's cry of her partner's name.

"Ya?" He called from the couch where he and Soul had been talking.

"Do you love Tsubaki?" There was a long silence until BlackStar yelled at the top of his lungs,

"OF COURSE I LOVE MY PARTNER!" Tsubaki's face seemed to melt off of her head…

"Heh…I'll love Tsubaki too." Soul laughed, grinning at Maka. The blonde meister smiled at Soul and rolled her eyes, turning back to the red-faced Tsubaki.

"There ya go." Maka giggled, walking out of the room once again. Tsubaki took a deep breath and swung back around to the monitor.

. . . . . .

**Maka, Soul and BlackStar all love me.**

The What's

What Is Your Favorite Song At The Moment?  
**My Star.**

**(AN: Have you heard that yet? Holy damn…)**

What Are You Looking Forward To?  
**School tomorrow.**

What Is Your Favorite Color?  
**Blue…but I'm not sure why…**

What Website Do You Visit Most?  
**I've only visited this website. --- I second that opinion, Maka. ---Me too, Maka-chan, Soul-kun.**

What Is Your Favorite Smell?  
**Ah…that's a secret if you want me to tell the truth.**

What Is Your Favorite Movie?  
**I…don't have one?**

What Is Your Favorite Season?  
**Winter. I don't like it when it's too warm.**

What Makes You Mad?  
**Nothing really. When the boys make Maka cry usually…**

What Curse Word Do You Use A lot?  
**I only use curses when I'm really mad…and I learn them from BlackStar frequently.**

What Kind Of Phone Do You Have?  
**A home phone.**

What Was The Last Song You Listened To?  
**Ah…BlackStar was singing My Star in our apartment…does that count?**

The When's

When Was The Last Time You Went To The Mall?  
**Before the last Shibusen dance with Maka to buy dresses.**

When Did You Talk To Your Crush Last?  
**AH. Umm…well…I don't know! These are such personal questions!**

When Do You Graduate?  
**Whenever BlackStar and I retrieve ninety-nine Kishin soul and one witch soul…**

**But that might take awhile.**

When Is The Next Time You'll Do Something Fun?  
**When I'm done with this survey, probably. ^ ^**

When Was The Last Time You Ate or Drank Something?  
**Hmm…before BlackStar and I left we ate a little ramen…well at least **_**I **_**ate a **_**little **_**ramen…**

When Was The Last Time You Went To The Movies?  
**Is there a movies place in Death City?**

When Was Your First Kiss?

. . . . . .

Tsubaki's cheeks flamed up once again and she made a squealing sound. Her fingers quickly flew over the keyboard.

. . . . . .

**It wasn't that long ago…maybe a few weeks? But I didn't mean for it to happen! I promise! It was a mistake that I made and…and…**

When Were You In The Car Last?  
**I haven't been in a vehicle in awhile….**

When Will You Be 21?  
**…**

**(AN: HOW OLD IS TSUBAKI?! *runs in circles* Wait…HOW OLD ARE **_**ALL **_**OF THEM, FOR THAT MATTER!? *dies in circle*)**

When Will You Be Taking Your Next Vacation?  
**I don't know…maybe I'll plan something with Liz, Patti and Maka…**

The Where's

Where Do You Live?  
**Death City**

Where Is The Best Place To Be?  
**With my meister…and our friends. :)**

Where Was Your Last Vacation?  
**Well…I-um…think it was when I took BlackStar to see my parents? I have not taken one in awhile.**

Where Were You Born?  
**Japan.**

Where Is Your Best Friend?  
**In the living room. He he…I won't tell you which one…**

Where Do You Want To Live?  
**Eh…well it would be nice to be in Japan with my family…but I love my friends too much.**

Where Was The Last place Your Were Besides Your Own House?  
**Here…at Maka-chan and Soul-kun's apartment.**

Where Do You Think You'll Be In 10 Years?

. . . . . .

Tsubaki stared at the question hard like it was taunting her. She read it again…again…once more…no just one more time…

"Eh...Maka-chan!" She called, planting her face into her hands and spinning the chair around. She heard the footsteps again and BlackStar's laugh.

"Tsubaki…you can't answer the questions by yourself? Need Maka to come hold your hand while you find the T?" Soul cackled as her Meister teased her. Tsubaki's face was surely the color of the blood dribbling out of the moon's mouth.

"No, it's fine Tsubaki-chan. I like helping you." Maka said sweetly, smiling at the scarlet-face girl. Tsubaki just pointed at the question and Maka popped up.

"Where do you want to be?" She asked, grinning from ear-to-ear. Tsubaki looked at her, confused, and then looked off into space as she thought…before it was interrupted.

"Heh…the ten years one, hmm?" Soul asked, walking into the room and standing next to Maka. Next, BlackStar jumped into the room.

"She'll be with me of course! We are partners after all! Gya ha ha ha!" Tsubaki's face heat up a little more. Soul and Maka glanced at each other.

"Re-really? In ten years?" BlackStar nodded, grinning at Tsubaki with his eyes squeezed shut. He suddenly turned to Soul, his smile fading and his expression becoming serious.

"Hey, Soul, let's go talk about we were talking about…ya know?" He said, striding back through the door, Soul in tow. Maka rolled her eyes and shut the door, sitting on her bed.

"Just go on, I won't look until you're finished." Maka giggled, playfully putting her hands in front of her eyes. Tsubaki sighed, smiling at Maka and then returning to her typing.

. . . . . .

**I-uh…I'll be with BlackStar…**

Where Are Your Parents?  
**In Japan.**

Where Were You 24 Hours Ago?  
**At home, cooking dinner for BlackStar.**

. . . . . .

Tsubaki sat back in the chair, scrolling up to read the entire thing once more and then breathed to Maka,

"Finished." Maka sat up eagerly and sprinted to the door.

"She's done! ~" Maka called to the boys on the couch. They slowly got up and dragged themselves to her room.

Tsubaki got up and let Maka sit in the chair, BlackStar and Soul reading over her shoulders.

Tsubaki felt a bit self-conscious as Soul snorted and Maka giggled. But she felt nervous most of all because BlackStar did nothing. He didn't laugh…he didn't comment on how Tsubaki was too girly or something….

He didn't even acknowledge that she had put some things about his godly self!

All of a sudden, Maka gasped and whipped the chair around.

"You…had your first kiss?" Tsubaki's face reddened.

_Now Tsubaki…why, oh why would you put that when you KNOW Maka is going to read it? _She scolded herself in her own mind.

But that's not all, the boys turned to her too, BlackStar looking a little…? There wasn't even a word for it.

Confused…annoyed…_pale?_

"I-I-I…" She sweat dropped, feeling like she was auditioning for a singing part and forgot the lyrics…or something along those lines…

"Tsubaki!" Maka squealed, jumping up "You didn't even _tell _me!"

"Ah…sorry, Maka-chan." Maka shook her head quickly and looked back up to the weapon with a big grin on her face.

"You need to give me details! Loads and loads of 'em!" Where'd it happen? Was it just a peck or…ya know…? Who _was _he?"

"I-I-I…!" Tsubaki looked from Soul's mischievous grin, to Maka's anxious face, and then to her meister's face…his eyes burning holes into her own face. Her eyes finally landed on her shoes.

"I-I really think I-I should keep that between me and-and him! I'm re-really sorry Maka-chan!" Tsubaki exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Soul's eyebrows shot up and his grin faded as he looked to BlackStar's face. Maka frowned at Tsubaki, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ne…it's okay…I get your privacy…I've just never kissed anyone except my family so I wanted to know what it was like…" Maka slowly sat back down and spun herself around to read the rest of the survey.

Tsubaki watched as Soul turned back around as well, but BlackStar still looked at her with the un-nameable expression. Tsubaki stared right back at him until she couldn't take the intensity of his gaze and looked back down at her feet with a small, distressed squeak.

_I'm going to have to deal with him at home too…if he even talks to me…I knew he'd be mad… _Tsubaki thought, squinting her eyes as if she was in pain.

This was going to be a loooong walk home.

**AN: TA DA! xD**

**As you can tell~ I am a total Tsu x Star shipper. :D And with my Romance manga diet I am currently on (Yuppie…that's right folks…Romance-free manga…) I am writing a LOT of romance things. LOL**

**ANYWHO~ This shall be continued in the next survey…and I don't think I'll have BlackStar do it JUST YET… ('Cos he's too mad. xD) so everyone….**

**REQUEST.**

**PLEASE.**

**DO IT FOR ME. I'LL TAKE YOU ALL INTO CONSIDERATION! MAYBE A POLL ON MY PROFILE?!?!**

**JUST REQUEST**

**REQUEST~**

**DO IT OR…OR…STEIN IS GOING TO DO A VERY SCAR-MAKING OPERATION ON SPIRIT WHILST HE IS ASLEP.**

**And yes…I spelt asleep wrong on purpose. :D**

**REQUEST~~~~~~~!**


	4. Kidd

**AN: Hello all! :D**

**OKAY! *dies* I got an anonymous review and I have this new OCD to reply to everyone's reviews…**

**SO….since it was anonymous I couldn't reply. D: SO…I reply to it on my Beginning Author's Note! (Death Note Opening music plays) xD**

**To anonymous () –**

**LOL**

**I LOVE you. xD You're silly. With your ps to Stein and stuffs. xD He will be happy to dissect Spirit just a bit… **

**Thanks for reading and requesting~**

**Liz & Patti would be fun…together?**

**:D**

**Thanks again. Now read this new chapter!**

**From TP - (*dies laughing on the ground*) Twin Palindromes**

**_____**

**ANYHOO! Here's the new chapter. And to make it clear – I love ALL of you. :D**

**Oh yes…and It won't ALL be survey-stuff the entire time…**

**I'm trying to make it a bit more like a fic…anyhow~**

**(Oh and the whole TsuxStar-ness in this chapter…just…uh…please don't **_**throw things **_**at Me. xD)**

**Disclaimer! : I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Disclaimer number two! : This idea was thought up by the genius ****Beckah-lynn. ****You should search her and go read her flipping splendid, freaking amazing stories!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"B-BlackStar?" Tsubaki shakily turned to her meister. They had walked home after Maka and Soul finished reading her survey. BlackStar didn't look back at it. After they were done, Tsubaki suggested they go home and BlackStar merely stood up and walked out.

"S-sorry Maka-chan, Soul-kun. I-I'll see you to-tomorrow." She spluttered, quickly bowing to the two and running after her meister.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tsubaki-chan!" Maka called as the weapon swiftly caught up to BlackStar.

She glanced at him and then hurriedly looked forward, clasping her hands behind her back.

They walked in total silence for awhile. And then BlackStar took a deep breath and let it out again.

"If it was a secret…why would you put it there where everyone was going to read it?" He asked, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Well…I just…I don't know." She squeaked nervously "I-I guess I wasn't thinking." They started to walk up the stairs to their room in the building, BlackStar taking the lead in front of Tsubaki.

There was another long silence as they climbed the stairs. They finally got to their room and BlackStar opened the door for Tsubaki.

"I-I'm sorry." The weapon bowed to her meister. BlackStar shook his head and grinned at her.

"Geez Tsubaki…I had no idea you could LIE like that. And yeah…it's fine." Tsubaki's face reddened for the tenth time that night.

"I-It was a secret! I had to lie!" Tsubaki defended as she watched the blue-haired assassin flop himself into a chair.

"Heh. I told you it was no big deal! We should have told them when it happened! It would have been a fun story to tell!" He laughed loudly, throwing his head back…probably disturbing the people that lived above them.

Tsubaki's face felt warmer.

"B-but it was my first kiss!"

"Ne, it was mine too." He grinned at her. If it was even possible, Tsubaki's face got hotter.

"Eh…well I guess it wasn't your fault you tripped…" BlackStar said, peeking at Tsubaki's scarlet face. Tsubaki just shook her head.

"But…" "BlackStar stood on the chair's arms "I HAVE A GODLY TALENT AT ACTING! GYA HA HA HA!" Tsubaki smiled warmly at her meister.

"Hai." She said, walking towards her bedroom door. "G-Goodnight BlackStar."

"Heh…night Tsubaki." BlackStar said, jumping off the chair and walking into his bedroom.

The weapon sighed.

_Maka would completely faint if I told her I had my first kiss with BlackStar…but it _was _an accident…_

**(AN: :D Mu-ha-ha.)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Maka…" Soul groaned. The meister shuddered as Soul ripped the fabric away from her.

"Nn…" She moaned "Soul, give me..."

"What?" He whispered

"Give me my blanket back you baka!" She said, grabbing the warm material and throwing it back over herself. Soul's eyebrows furrowed at her.

"Fine. You can be late for school." He growled, walking out of the door.

"Eh?! It's already time? Ugh…" She groaned, rubbed her eyes. "I was up all night _e-mailing._" Soul snorted.

Now you're going to be a book _and _computer geek." Maka narrowed her eyes at him.

"Soul~! Come closer and bring that big dictionary with you, if you don't mind." She smiled darkly.

"No chance in hell." The scythe said, shutting the door. "Hurry up and get dressed! I'm leaving in exactly ten minutes." He heard her squeak and shuffle around hurriedly.

Soul chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shinigami Residence**

"Delete….delete…delete…" Kidd said boredly as he deleted e-mails from his computer. His eyes scanned through all the inhabitants of his e-mail when his eye spotted something.

**Do this and send it back to me! -- **From: MakaA.

"Ah. One from Maka." He smiled, clicking and read the directions…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Who Was The Last Person You Talked To?  
**My father.**

Who Was The Last Person You Were With, Besides Family?  
**Do weapons count?**

Who Was Your Last Kiss?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kidd couldn't help but glare at the question. He hadn't kissed a _soul _in his entire life. Not even anyone from his family that he could remember…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No one.  
**

Who Knows The Most About You?  
**My father, of course.**

Who Can Make You Laugh No Matter What?  
**Anything symmetrical. I can't help but laugh giddily at the beautiful sight.**

Who Can You Always Count On?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
"Ah…Liz, Patti…help…" He said evenly. The two guns sauntered in, Patti gigging and pulling at her sister's hair as Liz tried to get her off.

Kidd sighed and raised his eyebrows at the two.

"Will you stop and assist me with this…quiz?" Liz stopped dead…there were a few minutes of silence until she burst out laughing.

"You're…you're doing a QUIZ?!" She wheezed. Patti looked up at her sister, angry.

"ONEE-CHAN! KIDD-KUN NEEDS OUR HELP!" She fumed, jutting out her bottom lip, now taking a sad appearance. Liz just stared at her moody sister, then slowly creeped over to Kidd's side.

"Geez! Soul got Maka a computer? Trying to butter her up, huh?" Liz mused.

"Will you just help me with this question!?" Kidd groaned, pointing to the question. Liz got close to the screen on Kidd's right and Patti on his left.

"Heh….uh…well…" Liz scratched her head, looking at Patti.

"Aww~! Kidd-kun! You can count on me and Onee-Chan!" Patti said, grabbing Kidd's head and hugging him to her chest.

"Patti! I can't breathe!" Kidd said, muffled by her…chest. Liz grabbed the back of the Shinigami's collar and pulled him back to the screen.

"Were gonna do it too, right? And send it back to Maka-chan with our answers?" Liz asked.

"Quiz~! Quiz~! Ahehehe." Patti giggled, hitting random keys.

"Patti!" Kidd yelled, shaking his head as he brushed her hands away. "Fine, fine. You can do it too. Just let me finish mine! It must be perfect." Liz rolled her eyes and pulled her sister back through the door.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
hmh, llyjkhl ju 6h 7y;87680;56 y8 fjjflhg fhd6i fg tn35yjm ---From Patricia**

**Well, I guess I'd say my weapons I can always count on. For certain things besides the wonderful art of symmetry…**

**(AN: *dies* WHY ARE YOUR BREASTS DIFFERENT SIZES!? xDD)**

Who Has Your Heart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kidd sighed. He wondered if he would have a love life at all. Of course…he couldn't be as lucky as BlackStar or Soul as to have their partners be the ones they loved…

Oops…had he said too much?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hmm, nobody really.**

Who Is Your Favorite Teacher In School?  
**My father has to be the greatest teacher on this very earth! Who better to teach you how to be strong, and powerful none other than the most powerful being!**

Who Is Your Crush?**  
**

Who Is Your Best Friend?  
**The guys of course! BlackStar and Soul had been my enemies in the beginning but now we are good friends.**

Who Loves You?  
**Well…my father does, I'm sure. I guess I don't really need anyone else to love me…**

The What's

What Is Your Favorite Song At The Moment?  
**Strength, actually. I usually don't listen to much music, but Liz was playing it the other day…**

**(AN: HAVE YOU HEARD **_**THAT **_**YET?!?!?! ITS SO AMAZING I ALMOST WET MYSELF…)**

What Are You Looking Forward To?  
**Walking through the hall and seeing all the stunningly symmetrical candles and paintings and walls and items like books and shoes and light fixtures…**

What Is Your Favorite Color?  
**Is there a color named "eight"?**

What Website Do You Visit Most?  
**I've visited a few but nothing out of taste.**

What Is Your Favorite Smell?  
**Hmm…a blown out candle. It is strange isn't it? A very strange liking to a blown out candle. I've always loved the scent though.**

What Is Your Favorite Movie?  
**I'm not sure that I've ever seen a movie?**

What Is Your Favorite Season?  
**Winter. Especially when it snows **_**just **_**right to make everything perfect.**

What Makes You Mad?  
**Unsymmetrical things, the number seven, my inappropriate hair, Liz's breasts, Patti's mood swings, Patti's urge to put only **_**one **_**ponytail on **_**one **_**side of her head, Maka's pigtails when she wakes up late, Soul's crooked grin, Soul's teeth, Tsubaki's fashion as to put only **_**one **_**legging on **_**one **_**leg, BlackStar's **_**one **_**star tattoo on only **_**one **_**shoulder…and the Kishin possibly.**

**But that's only just a few things…**

What Curse Word Do You Use A lot?  
**Damn. But don't tell my father. He'd be disappointed in me.**

What Kind Of Phone Do You Have?  
**A mirror phone, I guess you'd say. The only way I can call my father while he's in his mirror in Shibusen.**

What Was The Last Song You Listened To?  
**Style. Patti and Liz are blasting it at full volume in the next room as we speak…or as I type…**

The When's

When Was The Last Time You Went To The Mall?  
**When my weapons dragged me there. How can some girls buy something that has a polka dot pattern on one side and just a plain color on the other?! It's maddening!**

When Did You Talk To Your Crush Last?

When Do You Graduate?  
**Not sure. I can't really make my guns into Death scythes and I enrolled into Shibusen because I thought my friends were in trouble. So I guess I won't ever graduate.**

When Is The Next Time You'll Do Something Fun?  
**I told you, when I walk into the hall…**

When Was The Last Time You Ate or Drank Something?  
**Quite a few hours ago. I have a body of a God so it can suppress things like hunger much more easier than a regular human being.**

When Was The Last Time You Went To The Movies?

When Was Your First Kiss?  
**Haven't had one. Hopefully there will be someone that will want to kiss me in the near future, but for now I'm perfectly content with being…eh…**_**single**_**.**

When Were You In The Car Last?  
**It's been such a long time that I can't even remember the exact date.**

When Will You Be 21?  
**In around seven years.**

**((AN: Just guessing that he's fourteen…especially cos' if he was real he could date me~~~ xD *shoots self*))**

When Will You Be Taking Your Next Vacation?  
**Maybe back to the wonderful Anubis…ah wait…**

The Where's

Where Do You Live?  
**Death City**

Where Is The Best Place To Be?  
**My house, naturally. It's a lovely, symmetrical ground.**

Where Was Your Last Vacation?  
**Hmm…do missions count?**

Where Were You Born?  
**Death City, of course.**

Where Is Your Best Friend?  
**They are both in their apartments, I suspect. Or at each others apartments…**

Where Do You Want To Live?  
**I'm perfectly happy where I am currently located.**

Where Was The Last place Your Were Besides Your Own House?  
**Shibusen.**

Where Do You Think You'll Be In 10 Years?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ugh…here we go…Liz! Patti!" He called, watching the door expectantly. He heard steps and giggling when the door finally opened.

"More help, Kid-kun?" Patti asked, bouncing over to his side. He nodded at the guns and asked them slowly,

"Where do I think I will be in ten years?" Liz scrunched her eyes and Patti made a face that looked like she was as happy as can be…or that her brain had collapsed. Kidd raised his eyebrows at the two, smiling with an amused expression.

"Uh…" Liz looked around as if the answer would appear on the white walls surrounding her. Patti stared at Kidd, her lips in a small "O".

"You…uh…well…like…" Liz stuttered, scratching her blonde locks.

"Oh!" Patti squealed, hugging Kidd to her chest. Liz rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You'll be with us Kidd-kun! Won't you!" Kidd pried himself away from Patti and looked at the screen, seeming like he was considering the matter. After few seconds, he was shaking with laughter.

"Ahehehe!" Patti giggled her childish laugh while Kidd hugged his aching torso.

"What are you guys smoking?" Liz joked, shaking her head at the two. Kidd sighed and rubbed a tear from his cheek.

"Ah. Thank you, you two." He said, smiling at his weapons.

Liz looked at him, wondering, but then she simply grabbed Patti and led her out.

"Yeah, yeah, OCD weirdo. Just hurry up and finish so we can have a turn!" Kidd nodded once, turning back to the monitor.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'll be with my favorite girls.**

**Even though Liz really **_**is **_**quite asymmetrical…**

Where Are Your Parents?  
**My father is in his mirror at Shibusen… and my…my mother…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kidd wondered what Maka was going to think when she realized that he didn't have enough bravery to ask his father about his mother since the last time he asked about her…six years ago. He didn't understand. At that age, he only understood that a child was made between a mother and a father and he never saw a woman in his life to take care of him…

So he asked and his Father…well he did not take it well. He wouldn't answer his questions. Just dodging them and trying to change the subject. And of course, Kidd had seen the pain etched on his father's mask, so he didn't bring it up again.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Where Were You 24 Hours Ago?  
**In the "Far Offerings" City, taking down a tainted soul.**

**AN: :D TAH-DAH~**

**I hope you loved Mr. OCD weirdo! I love him! xD**

**Sorry if I didn't do a good job **

**OHS. And this was set just when BlackStar and Tsubaki had left Maka and Soul's apartment. *wink***

**WELLY WELL THEN! Maybe you should review! You reeeeeeeally reeeeeeeally should. xD**

**AND REQUEST. PLZ. PLZ PLZ PLZ. **

**D: plz…**

**Anyhoo! Can't wait to see ya guys next chapter. Love joo! Buh-bye. :])**


	5. Patti

**AN: I'm baaack! xD**

**Hello!! Are you ready for some Patti quizzing?!**

**HECK YES. xD**

**Anyhoo. My grama is all better, so we drove back to Ohio (OH. MY. God. Longdrive!) and now I'm back to write for you!**

**Reviews~**

**Dear Hina~**

**Thanks a bunch! My grama is all better. WOOT! OHIO!! xD**

---

**Dear Onigiri~**

**Ahhh! Thanks sooo much. :)**

**That isss a good idea. I will make extra chaps. :D**

**Thanks again!**

**----**

**Dear Leena-kun~**

**DOMO ARIGATOU!!**

**xD**

**Ooh~ And since my most favorite story on here now has lots of Patti x Kidd…I can't help it! I love that pairing now! *cries***

**Disclaimer! : I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Disclaimer number two! : This idea was thought up by the genius ****Beckah-lynn. ****You should search her and go read her grand, astounding stories!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kidd sighed in contentment and smiled, pushing himself back from the computer.

"Me first! Me first!" Patti yelled, bounding into the room. Kidd smiled at her and got out of the chair for his weapon

"Alright Patti, here you go."

"Onee-chan wants her eyebrows plucked!" Kidd's eyes widened and the golden orbs glazed over.

"LIZ! WAIT! They _must _be symmetrical!" He yelled, running out of the doors. Patti giggled softly and let her big blue eyes follow her meister until the door closed. Her head cocked to the side as her grin faded and she stared at the door.

After a few minutes, a big grin bloomed on her face and she spun the chair around to the monitor so she could send the message to Maka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoi Maka-chan!!!**

Who Was The Last Person You Talked To?  
**Kiddo-kun!**

Who Was The Last Person You Were With, Besides Family?  
**My meister!**

Who Was Your Last Kiss?  
**Ah…um…it's been a long time since I've kissed someone!**

Who Knows The Most About You?  
**Onee-chan! Duh. :P**

Who Can Make You Laugh No Matter What?  
**Kiddo-kun! He always does silly things!**

Who Can You Always Count On?**  
People! Like you, Maka-chan. And Onee-chan, Kidd-kun, Tsubaki-chan, BlackStar-kun and Soul-kun!**

Who Has Your Heart?  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------**

Patti frowned at the question and sighed. No one, nobody, none at all. Her mind wandered to the one that she…_wished _had her heart…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**No body.**

Who Is Your Favorite Teacher In School?  
**Mr. Reaper-san! Ahehehe.**

Who Is Your Crush?

---------------------------------------------------------  
The demon gun blushed pink. _Well…I guess…since it's going to Maka only…_

--------------------------------------------------------

**Shh! Don't tell anyone! But…I really like......er…someone that lives with me that's not Onee-chan. Shhh!!!**

Who Is Your Best Friend?  
**Onee-chan!**

Who Loves You?  
**Onee-chan loves me! I'm not sure of everyone else but I know Onee-chan does!**

The what's

What Is Your Favorite Song At The Moment?  
**Bang! Bang! Have a nice dream! Ahehehe.**

What Are You Looking Forward To?  
**Sleepy~!**

What Is Your Favorite Color?  
**Yellow! Giraffe! Giraffe~!**

What Website Do You Visit Most?  
**Me and Onee-chan like to shop! Shoppu! Shoppu!**

What Is Your Favorite Smell?  
**I like to smell salty air by the beach and the water~**

What Is Your Favorite Movie?  
**The one with the little girl and her sister on the streets…**

What Is Your Favorite Season?  
**Summer! Summer! Me and Onee-chan like the pool!**

What Makes You Mad?  
**When Onee-chan is mean to Kidd-kun! Or when someone is mean to Onee-chan! Or when they are mean to all my friends. I like my friends to be happy~!**

What Curse Word Do You Use A lot?  
**I don't use curse words. ::grin::**

What Kind Of Phone Do You Have?  
**Mirrors! For Mr. Reaper-san!**

What Was The Last Song You Listened To?  
**Style! That's Onee-chan's favorite song! Ahehe!**

The When's

When Was The Last Time You Went To The Mall?  
**Dress shoppin' with Onee-chan and Kidd-kun!**

When Did You Talk To Your Crush Last?  
**Just a couple seconds ago! He let me take the quiz. ::blush::**

When Do You Graduate?  
**…graduate?**

When Is the Next Time You'll Do Something Fun?  
**When I go see Kid-kun and Onee-chan outside!**

When The Last Was Time You Ate or Drank Something?  
**Me and Onee-chan had drinks! When we were waiting for Kiddo-kun to hurry up with the quiz.**

When Was The Last Time You Went To The Movies?  
**Long, long time ago!**

When Was Your First Kiss?  
**I can't remember! x3**  
**  
**When Were You In The Car Last?  
**When Mr. Reaper-san had a big guy drive us to the Shibusen dance! It was a big car, too!**

When Will You Be 21?  
**In like, a million years. I'm only 16! Why?**

**(AN: Just guessing!)**

When Will You Be Taking Your Next Vacation?  
**I dunno. What about to your house, Maka-chan?**

The Where's

Where Do You Live?  
**Death City~!**

Where Is The Best Place To Be?  
**Death City~!**

Where Was Your Last Vacation?  
**Hmm…do missions count? ---I wanna ask that too, Kidd-kun!**

Where Were You Born?  
**I…dunno.**

Where Is Your Best Friend?  
**Getting her eyebrows plucked by my crush! Ahehehe!**

Where Do You Want To Live?  
**Somewhere by the ocean. I like to swim, so does Onee-chan! And I like the sniff-smell-ness by the beach! :)**

Where Was The Last place You Were Besides Your Own House?  
**At a city when we kicked a bad guys butt!**

Where Do You Think You'll Be In 10 Years?  
**  
--------------------------------------------------------**

"Eh, eh! Onee-chan!! Kiddo-kun!" Patti shouted. Everyone needed help on this question, didn't they? After a few footsteps, the big doors opened and showed the two.

Liz's eyebrows were perfect. Patti giggled.

"Are you also giddy at how amazing her eyebrows are, Patti? You _are _the symmetrical favored sister…" Liz glared daggers at Kidd and stalked to Patti's side.

"What is it, Patti?"

"Help~!" She drawled, gesturing to the question.

"WELL." Liz yelled, slapping her forehead. "What did we do with Kidd, Patti?" Patti looked up at Liz with her big, blue eyes and cocked her head to the right.

"I don't remember." Liz did a face plant into the floor.

"I would be with you two, so wouldn't that mean that you would be with me, Patti?" Kidd said calmly, raising his eyebrows. Patti's face bloomed a big grin. (And her neck felt a little hot from Kidd's words…)

"Yupp. I was just messin' with Onee-chan. Ahehehe~!"

"If you kill her now, you'll just be upset later." Kidd muttered, as he dragged out a raging Liz.

Patti giggled again and turned back to her quiz.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**I'll be with Kiddo and Onee-chan!**

Where Are Your Parents?  
**I dunno.**

Where Were You 24 Hours Ago?  
**In a big city fightin' this big guy and then the city people gave us chicken when we were all done……and a funny smellin' drink that made Onee-chan silly. Ahehe~!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"All done! All done! Ahehehe~!" Patti yelled, quickly hitting send so none of her secrets would be revealed to anyone except Maka.

_I'm not as stupid as people think I am. _She thought, putting on a goofy smile as Liz ran in.

"Finally. Both of you are so slow. I'll finish mine in less than two minutes!" She said triumphantly. Patti giggled, getting up from the chair and stretching.

"Ne~ Kiddo-kun. Let's make symmetrical food~!" She said, closing the door behind her. Liz could hear their meister shout, "REALLY?!" And her sister's giggles.

Liz smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Here we go." She muttered.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: :D**

**Me: was it great?!**

**CROWD: that was stupid!**

**Me: I know =.=**

**Me: Well you're all going to have to hold your FLOWING ABUNDANCE OF REQUESTS (not) and wait 'til next chapter!! CAUSE LIZ TAKES THE STAND!! MUHAHAHAH!**

***starts typing up next chap***

**Happy Fourth of July!! :)**


End file.
